Technocide
by shadows-of-flame
Summary: KY sequel. Only mere weeks after the Haven City disaster, Keira and Torn start to rebuild their lives only to have another disaster strike. And guess who's caught in the middle of it? KeiraxTorn
1. Chapter 1

Technocide  
By shadows/of/flame 

Finally, Karigoya Yabureme's much needed sequel is here! My brain went on a major blockage, not to mention all of my other fics were deleted when my other computer bombed on me.

But that's no excuse, enjoy! XD

* * *

Her breathing across his bare chest slowed to faint wisps as she nodded off to sleep, the day having tired her out immensely.  
He watched her sleep wearily, the burden of helping the city get back on it's feet no longer upon them - now was a time to relax. For now. 

At least, until the next day, when Jak would undoubtedly call upon the couple to help him with one thing or another, as had been the custom for the past few weeks.

Torn was about to nod off to sleep himself when his communicator that sat on his bedside table started buzzing almost maniacally, causing him to slip out of his comfortable bed with his adorable mechanic girlfriend to answer it, slipping outside so as not to wake her.

"Hello? Torn speaking? It's the middle of the night, and if this isn't important then I'll wring your neck."  
Ashelin's worried voice greeted him almost immediately.

"Torn? I'm so glad I could contact you. I'm sorry about the hour, but there's a major problem in the Wasteland, and I'll be needing your help straight away..."

0o0o0

Keira stood rooted to the spot as Torn broke the news to her, fear and annoyance rising in her chest.  
"Do you have to go to the Wasteland? Surely a group of metal heads is no major issue to Spargus' water supply!"

Her voice was strained and high-pitched, and Torn didn't like to see her that way.  
"Nevertheless, Ashelin insists that it is of great importance. I have no choice, whether I wanted to go or not. I'm sorry, Keir."

Keira crossed her arms angrily, her lower lip curled in a pout.  
"What about our wedding plans? Is she going to "decree" that you'll be allowed to back in time for THAT?"

He winced at the angry tone in her voice, but could well understand her annoyance in the matter.  
"Ashelin told me it would take a couple of days tops. Regardless, you know I would never miss our wedding. Not even for the world."

"You'd better not."

The door to their bedroom slammed shut before he even had the chance to say "...I'm leaving tonight."

After breaking the news to Keira had gone horribly wrong, Torn spent the rest of the day gathering the supplies and things he would need for the short trip.  
"Get there, kill a couple of metal heads, and get back in time for the wedding. How hard can that be?" he mused to himself, packing in some extra ammo just in case he had gotten shabby.

Dinner with Keira was spent in silence, with him only picking at his food.  
He wanted to tell her he would be gone by the time she woke up, but he didn't have the heart.  
"Look, Keira..." he finally found the guts to say, jerking her out of her reverie.

"...I have to leave for the Wasteland tonight. I tried to tell you earlier, but I didn't..."

Her fork clattered noisily to the floor as she threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest.

No words were needed as he held her tightly, wanting the world to stop just for a few seconds.  
Just so he could stay a little longer.

For when he walked out that door, he would start a chain of events that would make or break their relationship, and the future of Spargus.


	2. Another day, another disaster

Technocide  
Chapter 2  
By shadows/of/flame 

Thanks for all the reviews guys! x3 The story that this is a sequel of is Karigoya Yabureme, for those who wanted to know.  
Anyway, enjoy the second chapter. :3

* * *

Torn looked over the sleeping form of his girlfriend, gently brushing a lock of hair out of her sleepy emerald green eyes.  
He didn't dare to wake her, although he felt like he was snubbing her without properly saying goodbye. 

Ashelin was waiting outside in the Hellcat Cruiser, waiting rather impatiently for him to get back so they could leave for the Wasteland.

With one more fleeting look at his future wife, Torn kissed her gently on the cheek before gathering his things and slipping out the door.

Little did he know that he wouldn't be back for a LONG time.

0o0o0

"About time you decided to get here." Ashelin complained, jumping out of the cruiser to help Torn shove his belongings into the back.  
Since he didn't think he'd be killing the Metal Heads for more than a few days, Torn had packed the bare minimum of everything - clothes, food... but there was a rather abundant supply of ammo.

"You never go unprepared?" Ashelin asked, pursing her lips at Torn's choice of weaponry.  
He gave her a shadow of a smile. "You should know me better than to go unprepared, Ashe."

The silence was almost deafening as the two drove to Haven City's border, Torn's slim fingers tightening nervously around his curved blade. The Metal Heads of the Wasteland were a lot bigger than he was used to.

But he would defeat them, save Spargus' water supply that was oh-so important, and get back to Keira in time for their wedding.

...right?

He knew that there was something Ashelin wasn't telling him - her hands gripped the Hellcat's controls tighter than Daxter's grip on alcohol.  
Torn knew he should ask, but he knew he would only get a faceful in return.

So the four hour trip was spent in uncomfortable silence.

They eventually arrived at Spargus, and Ashelin had never seemed so happy to see the desert palace.

"Go and see Jinx so he can tell you exactly where the Metal Heads are. He'll probably give you some sort of desert buggy to get around in too..." '_If you're lucky._' she added under her breath.

Torn collected his belongings and hopped out of the cruiser, watching as Ashelin sped hurriedly off into the distance.  
"I knew there was something fishy going on..." he muttered sarcastically under his breath, tugging his bags half heartedly after him.

What had he gotten himself into this time...?

0o0o0

Light streamed into Keira's window, illuminating everything in the room and gradually waking her up.  
She rubbed her eyes tiredly, and then remembered.

"Torn...?"

Clad in only her pajamas, she looked around the small flat to see where Torn was.  
His knife and double guns were gone, along with most of his ammo and clothes.

He had already left.  
And he didn't say goodbye.

Her eyes narrowed in disgust and slight worry as she examined the mess he'd left behind. He had obviously packed in rather a hurry, and taken half of the food they owned in the process.  
She hurriedly dressed, slipping on her boots quickly as she shut the door to the apartment.

She had to go and see Tess, urgently. Torn leaving without telling anyone wasn't unusual, but with Ashelin's influence...  
Talking to Jinx would have been preferred, but Ashelin forbade Keira any transport out of the city.

Keira ducked into a doorway as Ashelin's Hellcat cruiser zoomed past towards the Palace, a scowl warping her face.  
She still didn't forgive Ashelin completely for warping Jak - the hostility was still there, even though Ashelin tried her best to ignore it.

Her best just wasn't good enough anymore.

As expected, the Naughty Ottsel was open and full of bustling, merry customers. The green haired mechanic glanced warily at the clock, and the illuminated digits told her that it was twelve o'clock.

In the afternoon.  
Keira was embarrassed that she had slept in that long, but ignored her small insecurity as she tried to locate Tess.

"Tess!" she called, her ottsel friend hearing her name and looking over to her.  
"Keira! Just hang on a sec, I'm just serving Ashelin. I'll be right there!"

Keira rolled her eyes. She couldn't talk to Tess now...  
She shot Jak a cheery wave as he entered the bar, and pulled out her communicator, hoping that Torn had his switched on.  
It was her only hope.


End file.
